Frozen Kisses Pretty Lies, and Dying Breaths
by CrimsonRainDrops1231
Summary: Adéline Crest is a new student at Hogwarts. She meets friends, enemies, and possible love interests. Caught between a love rectangle, with eyes only for one of them, she must decide between a path of possible happiness with a mountainous terrain or a smooth path with a cliff at the end. *Rated T for possible darkness*
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Out With the Old, In With the New

 _Written By: Crimson & Rain_

(Adi's Pov)

I was so nervous, my trunk was placed next to me as I waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. As the train came to a roaring stop, four boys and two girls walked up to me. They laugh as one of them runs into me and knocks the stack of books out of my hand and onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry," a tall boy with bright red hair mumbled as he picked up my books.

I raised my eyebrows and took the books from the stuttering boy. Two of them continue to talk to me and I cough and their eyes shoot up to meet mine. I spoke in a strong whisper, as I glance at the two girls staring tentatively at me.

"Um, shouldn't you be talking to your GIRLfriends?'

They blush scarlet and I turn to leave. As I began to walk to the open train door, four voices stop me.

"Hey wait," one of them says to me, "I never got your name."

"Tell me your name first," I say turning around to face them.

As I climb the steps of the train car, I feel a feminine hand stop me on the top step. I turn slightly to see a bushy-haired girl and a bright ginger-haired girl staring apologetically back at me.

"Don't mind them. 'Ello my name is Ginny Weasley." She says and sticks out a hand.

"Hi, my name is Adéline Crest." I say and shake her hand. My black cat, Shadowfax, jumping on my chest.

Out from behind the other girl appeared another cat, a large orange cat with a flat face. The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger and we made our way to one of the cabins. Ginny led us to one of the cabins with the boys we saw earlier. Soon, they were all surrounding me offering to take my bags. They were all interrupted by a loud shout by Hermione, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

The train jolted forwards and I lost my footing. I would have fallen, along with all my stuff, but luckily a boy with short black hair and glasses caught me.

"You alright?" He asks me quietly.

"Harry!" Hermione yells at the boy. He immediately releases me startled and unfortunately I fall to the floor with a thump. I tried to recover gracefully. Ginny, Hermione and I all sat together in one cabin and the four boys in the one on the other side of the train. As I glanced around at the train car, my thoughts were interrupted by Hermione who had questioned me.

"Hmm, sorry, I was just staring off into space," I said

"It's OK," she said reassuringly, "I was just wondering what school you came from because I know for a fact that I have never seen you here before."

I nodded. " I'm from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in North America. My parents moved to England over the summer."

She suddenly had a look of realization, "That's were I recognize your accent!"

"Have you been there?" I asked her.

"Yes, actually. My parents are muggles so we went on a trip to America once and we visited that school. It is very nice, but I think you will like Hogwarts better." She told me.

"We will see," I muttered under my breath.

As I glanced back out of the window, suddenly a familiar cold sensation filled my body. As I glanced around at the now dark train car, my fears were confirmed. A dementor was outside the car next to us and a teacher had pointed a wand at it. Although my lip reading skills are not tremendous, the guy seemed to have said something along the lines of "scram." The dementor floats away and the teacher walks towards the Captain's car.

Hermione, Ginny and I rush over to the boy's train cabin to make sure they were ok. Hermione started to scream about Harry being "dead."

"Aw, shut up." I say and prop Harry up on a seat and stuff a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

As I massage my head after the wake of a sudden headache I sit down in an empty spot between the two red-headed twins. Ginny suddenly speaks,

"Um, should we get changed, before the whole passing out thing, they made an announcement about how we were almost there," she says meekly.

Hermione waves me and Ginny out of the room and to the restrooms to change. Of course, being a girl, the restrooms were packed. I waited for around twenty minutes for an open stall. I changed into my long black robes that I had to cuff at the end because it would make me trip. Both Ginny and Hermione were waiting for me.

"Come on, slow poke, the train is about to arrive at Hogwarts," Hermione said as we go back to the train cabin and grab our trunks.

As I stumble out of the train and on to the cold sidewalk, I glanced up at the enormous castle. I began to follow my new found friends when a big man called me to go with the first years so I could be sorted. Little did I know how much I was getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: New Home, New Adventures**

(Adi's Pov)

I step on the creaky boat next to the gigantic man and we cross the murky water, lanterns everywhere. We enter a big set of double doors and a stern elderly women guides us to another set of large double doors. As she ushers us to the front of the room, my evident newness becomes clear because of the height difference. I look ahead of me at a raggedy old hat on a four legged stool, as it begins to sing,

"A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

As she calls the names of the new students I glance around the hall until I'm shaken out of my daze by the twins I saw earlier say:

"Hey Adi, get up there!"

"Um… ok," I say and walk to the front of the dining hall. I sit on the stool as the elderly women sets the sorting hat on my head.

"Hm…," The Sorting Hat says to me. "You are courageous and put yourself before others. You care more about your friends then you could ever know. However, a daunting past that haunts you could make you very successful in Slytherin" I frown before yelling unknowingly

"NO. NOT SLYTHERIN."

I get a series of glares and some laughs before it announces its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat announces. The whole Gryffindor table claps for me, including my new friends. Most of the people in the room look confused, to be honest I can't blame them. I am a sixth year this year, and I just got sorted. I go and find and sit with my friends at the Gryffindor table. I sit between the two ginger twins. They introduce themselves to be Fred and George, Ron's older brothers. They are the same year as me, a sixth year. I turn to look at Fred, the one to my left, his big smile, like a beacon of light. I glance over at Harry and Ron, who both meet my eyes and look away, their faces turning red. Dumbledore mentions something about a death defying tournament and I immediately tune him out. I look down at my plate, food magically appearing on it. I grab a fork and knife and eat whatever comes on the plate, besides the eggplant parm. After eating, they send us on our way.

"Follow me Adi" Hermione says and takes my hand. We head up numerous flights of moving staircases and approach a door with a large woman painted on it. She says the password, which is Balderdash. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny and me all head inside. When inside, I see our trunks are already inside the room. The common room is full of people. There are four couches surrounding a big crackling fireplace.

Hermione, Ginny and I grab our trunks and go to the girl's dorm rooms. I place my trunk on an unclaimed bed next to Hermione's.

"Be careful where you choose to stay, you stay there for the whole year." She tells me. I nod, smiling, and put my trunk under the bed. Shadowfax jumps on my bed and makes himself comfortable. Hermione's cat Crookshanks lies down next to him and falls asleep on my bed.

"Cute!" We both say in unison.

I can tell already that this is going to be a fun year. I wander downstairs and hide beside the doorway. I glance over to where Fred and George are sitting, pouring over a sheet of parchment. I grab a potion from my bags and pour it in 2 glasses of pumpkin juice. I trot over and hand them the glasses as they look questioningly back at me.

"What is this," Fred begins.

"For Adi," George finishes.

"Just thought you might want a drink," I smile innocently.

They shrug and down it as I calmly walk over to the girl's dorm. I hear a giggle and then a yell behind me as I run back up to the bed next to Hermione's. I hear two voices chorus as Hermione looks at me disapprovingly,

"ADI," Fred and George yell.

I laugh as I change and tuck into bed. As I slip into darkness I smile my last thoughts of the tricky ginger, or shall I say pink-haired, twins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Goblet and The Newbies**

(Adi's Pov)

I walk down the hall with the twins by my side, my bag slumped around my shoulder. I turned down the corridor to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and walk down the hall a ways before entering the large musty room. Sunlight is peering through the windows at the teacher, Mad-eye Moody. I am snapped out of my observation by George who pulls my arm to a seat in the second row. I sit down and slide my bag off my shoulder and onto the the floor. I grab my textbook, but my action was interrupted.

"You can put those away," the gruff teacher growled angrily.

I nodded confused and slide the book back in my bag. After readjusting my things, Professor has finished role and has pulled 3 jars from under his desk, all filled with spiders. By the end of the class, I was shaking as I stumbled out of class and back to the common room

..-..-.*.-..-..

A few days had passed. Dumbledore calls all of us to The Great Hall. All of the students shuffled over to the house tables after the arrival of the new students. Is we stare at Dumbledore expectantly we hear a voice from the back of the Great Hall.

"We are from Beauxbatons," says one girl wearing a baby blue uniform in a thick french accent. Boys wolf-whistled as they prance up to the front, and I turned and glared at the twins who were goggling at the girls. I huffed and turned as a group of Russian looking wizards entered from the back of the Great Hall. They're slamming their sticks on the ground and I look away, unimpressed. As I push my food around my plate and Dumbledore draws our attention. As I get distracted easily, I glance over to Fred, his adorable freckles and shining brown eyes. As I am drawn into the abyss that is his eyes, I am brought back to reality by George who taps my shoulder and smirks at me before speaking.

(Fred's Pov)

I glance over at Adi, a blush evident on her face while talking in a low tone to George. I turn away angrily and I feel Adi's concerned gaze on mine. I couldn't believe it. Adi liked George! I push these thoughts out of my mind and face the empty plate in front of me. There was no reason to be jealous, there was no way I liked a girl I just met! As the Beauxbatons sit down after their headmistress has settled, an idea comes to mind. , I would fall in love with someone else.

I look over at the table of the girls dressed in blue. A brunette girl makes eye contact with me. She smiles at me and I smile back. Adi shoots me a look of sadness at my staring. I just smile at her and look back at the brunet girl. She scoots so that she is in front of me and blocking my view of the girl. Adi raises an eyebrow at me and gives me a judging look. I shoot the look right back to her. I look around her, she moves to block my view again. This playful game goes on for a few more minutes until she gets up and walks over to the brunette I was looking at. Adi tells her something, then walks back over to the table, a look of confusion, realization, then anger on the girl's face.

Adi sticks out her tongue at me me and walks out of the room. George starts to stand up to follow her out of the room and I let him.

(Adi's POV)

Ugh, I think to myself, Fred can be such a GIT! With my face it my palms, I fail to notice George walk into the room. As I go to walk upstairs I bump into a tall figure,

"You better watch where you're going or you are going to go and injure yourself."

I look up to see the shining face of Mr. George Weasley. I mutter a "not now Weasley," before trying, yet again to wallow in self-pity. George stops me and he looks down at me knowingly. Before I could stop myself, I start spitting out everything

"I don't even know why I like him, he is just cute and perfect and he was just flirting with some random girl, I just met him too and I don't know," I go to take a breath when George puts a hand on my shoulder and guides me to a wizarding chess table where we chat for the rest of the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Malfoy and The Choosing**

 **A/N If you have already read chapters 1-3, please re-read them, we have changed them a lot (EVENT WISE) ~Rain**

 _~Time Skip brought to you by a Doctor kissing the girl in the fireplace~_

 _(***Afternoon at Dinner***)_

 **(Adi's POV)**

As I shuffle into the hall with the other excited students, I glance around desperately for Fred, as Malfoy struts up to me.

"Hey," he says, trying to talk sexy but failing utterly.

"Um, can I _help_ you," I turn around to face him, annoyed.

As he takes 3 big steps towards me, a bit too close, I feel myself become uncomfortable. As I slide back, I see two hands slam on the table, hard, the table cracking.

"What are you doing weasel," I hear the familiar voice of Freddy scarily sirius.

I scootch back, until I run into the figure that is Fred Weasley. Eventually, being as stupid as he is, Malfoy replies.

"What are you gonna do about it, it's not like she belongs to you or anything."

I interrupt before Fred could hit him, "well, in a way I do."

Malfoy looks momentarily confused before he leans in to (stupidly I might add) kiss me. Before his lips reach mine, (luckily) I hear the full extent of Frederick Weasley's anger.

He punches Malfoy arm and I hear a loud crack.

"I'M GONNA TELL MY DAD-" Malfoy begins but gets cut off by Fred.

"You go on and tell your Death Eater of a father, I dare you. But if you _ever_ lay a single _hand_ on her, so help me-" Fred begins and draws his wand.

"Wait, wait, wait." I say and Hermione trots over.

"FRED WEASLEY! WE DO NOT INJURE OTHER STUDENTS," she says.

"He deserves it," Fred says "for trying to kiss my new best friend!" he says, I cringe at the word, "friend."

"I'm sure he does, but when did that ever give you the right to harm other students?" she asks.

 **(Fred's POV)**

Adi walks over to Hermione and whispers something to her. Hermione nods and then in my moment of confusion, Malfoy takes advantage of it by grabbing Adi's waist. I walk over to him and pull him off of her.

"WHAT PART OF 'DON'T TOUCH HER' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" I say and shake him violently.

Everyone around me shoots me looks of worry. As Malfoy goes to get up, I grab Adi and pull her into a hug. She melts into it almost immediately and as someone says we should "date already", Adi blushes bright crimson. Dumbledore comes in and tells us to all settle down. I place a lanky arm around Adi's small frame. People at every table were muttering about who would be chosen when Dumbledore spoke,

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision,"

he announced, " I believe it requires about one more minute."

He muttered something about going to some room when the hall hushed while the first name came out of the goblet,

"The champion for Durmstrang will be," he paused, "VICTOR KRUM!"

Soon all three of the champions had been announced and people continued to eat, however, the goblet was not done. A final piece of paper fell out of the goblet and into the hands of Dumbledore. The hall was silent as Dumbledore _**calmly**_ announced,

"The fourth and fifth champions are, Harry Potter and Adéline Riddle-Evans."

 **(Adi's POV)**

People gasped, Fred, who had his arm draped around my shoulders, glares at me and pushed me out of my chair, shooting me a glare I'd only seen him give to Malfoy, and Harry just rushes past me. I find myself ushered into the room as I black out.

..-..-.*.-..-..

When I awoke, in the hospital wing and found the calm eyes of Dumbledore. He began to speak.

"Do not be frightened **(A/N She's just a Jedi, it's fine)** , Ms Riddle." he said.

"Please don't call me that." I told him.

"By your reaction, I assume you did not know." he says to me.

"No, I did not, thank you for telling me infront of _everyone_." I mutter.

"Well, you had to figure out eventually." he said. I stand up, and turn behind me as I begun to leave the room and said,

"Got to go to the… library, to study. You know, tests and stuff," calmly debating which bathroom to go cry in.

 _(TIME SKIP COURTESY OF THE FORCE AWAKENING)_

 **(Harry's POV)**

I walk into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Hermione falling close behind. We wanted a place to practice the summoning charm, so we came here. As I hear sobs coming from a corner of the large bathroom, I see Hermione run towards the sound. It suddenly hits me it could be the Voldemort scum and I run to catch up with Hermione to protect her, Myrtle awakening in the process

"That isn't me." She tells us. We approach the crying ball of emotional mess in the corner, yep, it's her.

"Just leave me alone!" She yells at us.

"Gladly." I said and turn to leave.

"No," Hermione says and grabs my arm "What is the matter Adi?" she asks the emotional bag of rubbish.

"Like you guys actually care, I know Harry doesn't" she shoots me a glare with her puffy eyes.

"We both know he doesn't care, but I do, please just tell me what's wrong."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Everyone in the school thinks I'm a spy and hates me, but you know what?" she stands up. "I didn't know till he said!"

"I told you you bloody git!" Hermione said to me. I shrug.

"I didn't even know I was adopted!" She said to us.

"If you want some help with the tournament, we would be glad to help you." Hermione offered. She wipes her nose with her robe sleeve and nods.

"I'm so sorry Adi, I feel so bad…" I said to her. She looks away.

 _*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY FOURTRIS*_

 _(The Library)_

 **(Hermione's POV)**

We currently were in the library. Harry couldn't learn the summoning charm to save his life. Adi had reluctantly forgiven us and we had given her some food, after finding out she had been in the bathroom for 3 days. I was about to hit Harry on the head after summoning Crookshanks instead of the book when Fred entered and glared at Adi, who strunk in her seat. Fred was about to ask me something when I stood up and gave him my best death glare. That is when I began to yell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Don't Make Hermione Mad, Or** **Japanese Torchblade For That Matter**

 **(Hermione's POV)**

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!" I yelled at Fred.

"What are you screaming about Hermione? We're in a library for crying out loud." Fred asks, as Madam Pince shushes us for the 20th time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT'?! DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT ADI OVER THERE HAS BEEN CRYING IN THE BATHROOM FOR THREE DAYS," I shout, Madam Pince shushing me again, "ADI HAD NO IDEA SHE WAS RELATED TO HARRY AND YOU-KNOW-WHO AND WE ALL HAVE MADE IT A LIVING HELL HOLE! SO, YOU FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY, A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD, BETTER APOLOGIZE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND OVER THERE OR YOU FIND YOURSELF HANGING OUT WITH NEARLY-HEADLESS NICK!"

He stares at me and backs up and inch, my face less than a centimeter from his. He walks over to Adi and says something to her. She grunts and crosses her arms. He says that he is sorry, she turns up her nose. Harry, Adi, and I collected our stuff and left the room, leaving Fred in the dust.

 _*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SANS THE SKELETON*_

 _(Before the first task; the great hall)_

 **(Adi's POV)**

I was currently sitting at the Great Hall, studying my food worriedly. Today was the day of the first task and it was to be held right after breakfast. Before I knew it, Hermione was ushering me towards the door and before we knew it, we were there. Hermione hugged me and Harry before we entered the tent where Ludo Bagman was waiting for us.

"Hello contestants," he said in a large voice, "You will be trying to retrieve a golden egg from underneath one of the 5 dragons. Please pick out a dragon figurine from the bag and we will call you when it is your turn.

Cedric got a Swedish Short-Snout.

Krum got a Chinese Fireball.

Fleur got a Common Welsh Green.

Harry got a Hungarian Horntail.

I got a Japanese Torchblade. Hint the sarcasm.

Everything went by in one big blur, but soon I found myself being pushed out into the arena, wands at the ready. When I glanced up, I found myself staring up at a 10 foot tall flaming, dragon.

 **(Hermione's POV)**  
As I glance down at Adi who was looking up at the dragon. It had sharp blades sticking out from the top of its head to the tip of its tail. It was a rust red and orange, with splashes of black. As I look towards Ron and then back at Adi, I no longer see my friend, but a 8 foot tall South American Hydrodrop. She had an almost glowing bright blue coat, and webbed feet. She had neon purple streaks on her neck and chest. She has a long, sleek tail, and based on my research, could spin in the water. She had fins along her back and had 2 long and 2 short horns sticking out of her head. She had 4 long legs and to top it all off, she could speak DRAGON! Amazing if you asked me.

 **(Adi's POV)**

As I transformed into my animagus, legal I might add, I glanced up at my dragon before speaking,

"Grrr-ROAR-rrr," I said (*Can I have the gold egg?*)

"ROar-rrrr," it replied(*Why?)

"Ro-Grr-rrrrrrrr-Roar," I muttered. (*I need it to win a contest*)

 **(Hermione's POV)**

As I saw Adi change back into a human and walk up and grab the egg, I heard gasps of shock. The crowd cheered, Hogwarts and other schools alike. Soon, they have given all the scores but Adi's. I look expectantly up at the judges.

"10!"

"10!"

"5!"

The crowd booed at the low score. Before I knew it we were being ushered out of the stadium and Ron was pulling me towards Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: The Acts of Forgiveness and Lost Potions**

 **(Adi's POV)**

As I looked tentatively down at the unopened letter that I had gotten at breakfast this morning, I shuddered. I peeled open the envelope and read the text.

 _Dear Adéline Crest_

 _I am sorry to inform you that your parents have passed away. They were found in their home at two am after a neighbor reported a scream. They were found hanging by their feet from the window, with their heads severed off and missing. On the wall beside the window were the words, "HE HAS RETURNED." Good day._

 _The Minister of Magic's Assistant_

As I sit on the cushy red chair in the Gryffindor common room, I shook. I ran blindly to the only person I knew I could trust. As I began to get teary eyed as I looked at Fred.

"Adi? What's wrong?" Fred asked me. I shoved the letter in his face.

"Just read it." I told him calmly. He reads it.

"I'm so sorry Adi." he said to me and pats my head.

As I glance up at his beautiful Cheshire cat smile. How could I ever have been mad at someone as adorable as him? Before I kiss him, I whisper,

"I forgive you."

However, as soon as our lips touch, he pulls away.

"Adi," he says, "you're not in your right mind."

"WHAT MIND DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE IN?! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF DEATH-EATERS!" I yelled and everyone stared.

"Can we talk somewhere else please?" he hissed between his teeth. I grab his arm and forcefully drag him out of the room, and up towards the boy's dorm and I had begun to cry again. He awkwardly leads us to his bed and I remembered what I was mad about and begin to yell again,

"What do you want me to do?! What do you expect me to say?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just say nothing." he said and wrapped me into a hug. I cried on his shoulder as he rubbed my back. I turned to him.

"You blundering idiot." I said and grabbed his tie and pulled him close. He began to pull away.

"If you don't kiss me now I swear I will literally murder you."

He smiled before saying,

"You can't say I didn't try to be a gentleman," he said as he pulls me in hungrily for a kiss.

I sighed, placing my hands in his bright red hair. As we continue, I failed to hear George and Lee enter the boy's dorm,

"That's disgusting," George said, covering his eyes.

Fred laughs as we join hands down to to Potions.

..-..-.*.-..-..

We walked down to the dungeon and found a paper nailed to the large wooden door.

Class will be held in the room of requirements

Signed D

I shrugged at George as we headed back up the giant stair cases. We found the room full of our fellow classmates. Dumbledore stood in the front of the class. I looked at my watch.

"Sorry we're late Professor, we walked down to the dungeon and saw the note on the door and had to walk all the way upstairs." I told him. Malfoy smirked at us about being late to class.

"Ten points from Slytherin for smirking at classmates." Dumbledore said.

"Why?!" Malfoy yelled.

"Are you really questioning me, your headmaster, and please leave you are in the wrong class," said Dumbledore calmly.

Malfoy gave Dumbledore a look as he exited. Fred and I sat side by side as Dumbledore continued.

"Professor Snape is taking a leave of absence so, for the time being, I will be teaching this class," the Gryffindor students cheered, "For this lesson we will be brewing Amortentia."

I glanced up at the ingredients as we began,

1 Ashwinder Egg

7 Rose Thorns

A Pinch of Dried Peppermint

1 Scope of Crushed Moonstone powder

4 Petals of a Belladonna Flower

I continued to brew and by the end of class Dumbledore had let us keep a vial each of potion. Fred, of course lost his after 5 minutes, but as we continued to lunch, it felt as if no one could get in our way.

We went to lunch and sat down at the Gryffindor table as usual. I watched the door because Harry hadn't come yet. Harry stumbled through the door looking more glum than usual.

"I'm going to check on Harry." I said to Fred and I stood up and walked over to Harry. Fred soon followed and slipped a hand around my waist.

"What you doing there Fred?" I asked him.

"Trying to make people jealous." he smiled and eyes someone behind us.

"Harry? What's wrong?" I asked the frowning Harry.

"Ron won't talk to me, again." Harry moaned.

"Come sit down with us, let's talk about it, I swear it will make you feel better." I said to Harry and we walked back to the table. Harry sat in front of me and Fred.

"So what happened?" I asked him and take a spoonful of mashed potatoes with brown gravy on them.

"The usual, Ron decides I'm just a stuck up brat."

I nodded, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice. As I swallow, I glance down at my cup as it tastes kinda funny. Fred noticed my concern and looked over at me. I look at him, his beautiful red hair, cute smirk, and muscular figure. Dreamily I replied,

"I'm just wonderful," I said before grabbing his face and kissing him straight on the mouth. He seemed slightly shocked for a moment before kissing me back. Our kissed was interrupted, however by a hand on my shoulder and a voice in my ear.

"What do you think you're doing there love?" Malfoy said and turns me around.

"Kissing the best guy on the face of the Earth, why," I asked him.

"But that's supposed to be me!" Malfoy whined.

Fred slammed both fists on the table. He squinted at Malfoy, his face transforming into the worst, signature, Fred, death glare.

"Say that again, I dare you," Fred said coldly.

"It was suppose to work! Why didn't that work," He yelled.

"Wow how stupid are you," Hermione asked, "the potion only works with the person WHO BREWED IT," Hermione yelled.

"Oh…," Malfoy said dumbly

"THE HAUNTED KEYBOARD IS BACK! DON'T ABUSE COMMAS," Rain yelled from the end of the Gryffindor table. Her short curly hair flopped around her when she sat back down. Her stunning smiles and and tan skin shined in the sunlight.

"I think that was a message from the authors…," Her twin Crimson said.

"Yes! SO STOP DOING IT!" Rain yelled to her twin. They bickered back and forth for a few minutes.

While everyone was paying attention to the bickering twins, Hermione had cast a counterspell, after noticing the pinkish glint in my eye. Nothing really seemed to change.

"So where was I? Oh yeah, TRYING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD," Fred yelled.

"Fred," I said and put a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and started to calm down.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, no killing anybody," he muttered exasperated.

I turn my back to Malfoy to face my upset boyfriend, I sigh. Suddenly, I feel a pressure on my arse. Before I could explode on Malfoy, it seemed my boyfriend had seen and I inched back in fear as he approached the soon to be dead Malfoy.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU BLOODY FOUL GIT, HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN TRY TO MAKE MY GIRLFRIEND LOVE YOU, AND I MIGHT ADD YOU FAILED AT THAT, AND YOU CAN TRY TO YELL AT ME, BUT YOU CAN AND WILL NOT TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND," then Fred promptly punched him in the face.

 _*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY JEALOUS BOYFRIENDS*_

 _(At The Hospital Wind)_

(Malfoy's POV)

I woke up in the Hospital with what felt like a broken nose.

"Morning Mr. Malfoy," Professor Mcgonagall said to me, "so I heard that you messed with the Fradi ship, the best ship of all time,"

She took out her wand and waved it around.

"It would be a shame if you were to end it," She tells me "banish-off-z-world" And like that, I no longer existed. Yay me.


End file.
